


Crayola™ Magic Markers

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Baby Keith (Voltron), Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children, Crayons, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Drawing, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Feel-good, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Good, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Kid Keith (Voltron), Light-Hearted, Markers, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Krolia gets worried/mad for a rather odd reason: she sees her son playing with markers. But don't worry, he has a good (cute!) reason to be.Oneshot/drabble





	Crayola™ Magic Markers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/365022) by gesu-ko. 



Once upon a time, Keith was sitting on the ground of his living room. In front of him he had some of those fat-tip crayola™ markers that kids are required to buy for school. He wasn't quite school age yet--maybe around four or five--but that didn't matter right now. What he was currently doing was taking the purple marker, and drawing on his face. 

"KEITH!" The little boy looked up as his mother came running over in horror, followed by his father as well. "WHY ARE YOU DRAWING DIRECTLY ON YOUR FACE?! THAT'S POISONOUS!" 

Keith's father touched her on the shoulder. "Honey, that's only if he eats it."

"STILL--!"

"I wanna look like you, Mom!" Keith piped up with a big grin. And true to his word, he'd drawn markings on his face similar to hers. 

Krolia placed a hand over her heart seriously, just in awe at how pure her son was. 

Behind her, Keith's dad smiled too, wiping at his eye. 

They certainly did have a good boy, to say the least. 


End file.
